


Urinal Cake*

by amybeegood



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Identity Reveal, No shame, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretty much just gross smut, Public Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unsafe Sex, my group chat made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybeegood/pseuds/amybeegood
Summary: Rey is involved in two different online dating sites with two different guys for two different reasons. She agrees to meet up with one of them so she can finally get laid.They fuck. Rey gets a surprise at the end. That’s it. That’s the plot.Find me on Twitter@beegood_amyfor updates to my ever-growing smut collection and occasional tweets. XOXO!*Originally posted as "Urinal Cake" based on a dare, but apparently the title was freaking people out. So I changed it for like a day. Then I thought...fuck it. The story is called URINAL CAKE.It has nothing to do with urine or cakes. Gah. What goes through your minds, people? I'm not THAT disgusting.Yes. Yes I am that disgusting, actually.





	Urinal Cake*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Clop-Clop Sisters](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Clop-Clop+Sisters), [Audrey4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey4ever/gifts).



**_So. Where’s the kinkiest place you’ve ever done it, Rey?_ **

I stare at my computer screen for several minutes while I consider how best to answer that question. Not because I’m embarrassed. But because I’m rifling through my sexual history trying to figure out the most shocking thing.

I mean. I’ve done plenty of _stuff_. I just… I just I really want to wind this guy up, okay? What can I say? I’m a tease.

Finally, I come up with an answer.

_On a Greyhound bus. With a stranger. No condom._

_How about you?_

I wait for a few minutes for him to reply and wonder if I’ve turned him off. Not everyone is into unsafe sex. In public. With strangers.

**_How about I show you, instead of telling you?_ **

And that was it. What I’d been waiting for. An invitation to meet up with this guy I’ve been chatting with for weeks, now.

My first reaction is _fuck, no, this is just a fantasy, creep_. I’m just here to get my kicks while I wait for my student visa to expire before I’m booted back to England.

I met him through an online dating site and I immediately liked his profile picture. He says his name is Ben, and it suits him. Clean-cut, dark hair, dark eyes, very sexy. His mouth is gorgeous. Full, red lips that look like they exist for the sole purpose of eating pussy.

Fuck. I’m getting wet just looking at his damn picture.

His profile lists him as 6’3 and knowing how guys exaggerate, I figure he’s at least six feet tall. Which is fine.

He hasn’t posted any pics of his body, but his shoulders fill out his headshot quite nicely.

I like ‘em on the big side. Definitely.

My second reaction is a slight tinge of disloyalty to the _other_ guy I’d been chatting with through a totally different site...

What can I say? I’m a horny girl who wants to have her cake and eat it, too.

**_I’m waiting, Rey…_ **

Shit. Ben is waiting. He wants to hook up with me and I really want to hook up with him.

And we share a very particular interest. Sex in public is kind of a turn-on for me. Him, too, apparently. Hence the question… _How about I show you, instead of telling you?_

My sense of disloyalty is fading fast. I tell myself the feeling makes no sense whatsoever, since I’ve never met either of these guys in person. I don’t owe them a goddamned thing.

Shit. Should I? I take a deep breath. Yes. I should. I recklessly agree to meet Ben the following Saturday at Octoberfest two states away.

I can take the bus or hitchhike most of the way there, I figure. I log off my computer wondering about the other guy. Kylo. We haven’t chatted for a few weeks…

I hear a "ding" and I realize he’s just now sent me a message via the app on my phone.

Weird. I was just thinking about him…

**Kylo: Hey, baby.**

**Kylo: How’s your sweet little cunt today?**

**Kylo: You miss me?**

Playing on _this_ site is by far the dirtiest, filthiest thing I’ve ever done. Online dating with Ben is one thing. Other than chatting, we keep our identities neutral – one headshot on the profile page, and communication strictly limited to chat. Most of our conversations revolve around what we’ve done and what turns us on and fantasies and such.

My interactions with Kylo are decidedly more… _visual_ …

He doesn’t even know my name. He usually just calls me his little slut or some variation of that. No faces, body pics only. And pretty much anything goes.

_Me: Kylo. Haven’t heard from you for a while._

_Me: Gonna be busy for a few days._

**Kylo: Doing what?**

He’s nosy. He always wants me to tell him where I am and what I’m up to. I decide to punish him for not messaging me for a while.

_Me: I’m going out of town. For a hook up._

**Kylo: Fuck. You better not let him fuck your ass.**

**Kylo: That’s MY hole, baby.**

**Kylo: We’ve talked about this.**

_Me: Nothing you can do about it, stud._

_Me: I need to get laid. And not by you._

That should piss him off. I smirk. I can’t help it. I feel powerful. It’s awesome. I always get such a rise out of this guy.

**Kylo: You little slut. When are you going to let _me?_**

**Kylo: You’d be so fucking tight around my cock…**

Fuck. Just this is making me _clench_. And I’m already heated up from my conversation with Ben…

**Kylo: At least give me something to think about while you’re “busy” then.**

Kylo is quite a bit more forthcoming than Ben. Demanding, even.

I feel a bit depraved as I open the camera on my phone and bend myself over the couch of my tiny studio apartment.

I snap a picture of my ass, stuck high in the air, covered only by the thin strap of my G-string.

It’s a bit of a reach to get a decent angle…I snap a picture and look at it. Nah. That one is blurry. Kylo will just hound me over it if I send him something substandard...

I take another one and send it to him. Better.

_Me: Here you go, babe._

_Me: That’s all you’re gonna get from me for a while, so enjoy._

_Me: Now go stroke that massive cock of yours and show me how much you cum._

I sit back and wait. This is not the first time I’ve done this. I’ve been teasing this poor fucking guy for months.

Lately he’s been insisting we meet up. I’ve managed to hold him off. I get the feeling Kylo doesn’t like me pushing him around, even though he always does exactly what I tell him.

He’s never sent me a picture of his face, but his body…oh, his body is good. Like. _Fantastic_.

I can tell he’s big – big hands, thick fingers – and he has dark hair. The line that trails from his navel to his groin is dark, at least. I can draw my own conclusions that the hair on his head is probably the same color...

He’s got these massive, sculpted pecs and arms the size of pythons…and his package? It’s fucking huge.

I love it when he sends me pictures of his cock…

**Kylo: You’re such a fucking cocktease.**

**Kylo: If I ever get my hands on you…**

I’m not worried. The anonymity of what we’ve been doing is assured. He knows _nothing_ about me. Which is why I love to tease the fuck out of him.

**Kylo: …someday I’m going to make you pay for messing with me, you know that?**

I laugh out loud, giddy, and horny as hell. I slide my hand under the now-damp, silky fabric of my panties and touch myself, dipping my finger into my slippery-wet pussy and rubbing it around until I feel the familiar sensation of tight, hot pleasure start to take hold.

Right before I come, my phone pings an alert. Well that was quick.

**Kylo: <image attached>**

I open the picture and stare at the milky cum streaking over Kylo’s perfect torso…There’s a _lot_.

It’s definitely enough to get me off just looking at it. I wonder what it feels like to have so much cum filling me up, hot and dripping down my thighs. I work my clit with one hand and fuck myself with three fingers of the other and imagine Ben’s face on Kylo’s body as he thrusts into me. Hard.

Kylo sends me another message right as I spasm around my own fingers, grunting like an animal. He’s probably wondering if I liked his picture…

I don’t bother to thank him. Or acknowledge him at all. That’s part of the fun of teasing the poor bastard.

I lay there panting in the aftermath of my orgasm, sweaty and still frustratingly unfulfilled.

I need some actual dick. Attached to an actual _man_.

Saturday can’t get here soon enough.

 

It takes me two days to hitchhike to Vermont, and when I get there, I use a few dollars of my rapidly-dwindling cash to check in at the local YMCA for a hot shower.

I’ve already researched youth hostels and found one that looks decent; it’s about what I expected, and definitely not the worst place I’ve ever stayed.

I am nervous thinking about tomorrow. Meeting up with some random dude I met online is about the craziest thing I’ve ever done.

I’m pretty sure it will be fine, since we will be in a public place and he has no idea where I live or who I am.

What’s the worst that can happen?

I fall asleep to the sounds of my bunkmates’ snoring, glad to not be dozing in the noisy, jolting passenger seat of a big rig truck.

My cell phone dings, and I hurry to turn off the volume before it wakes anyone.

Kylo has messaged me via our online app…

**Kylo: I know you said you’re “busy”**

**Kylo: but I want you to know I’m thinking about you**

**Kylo: the way you stuck your ass in the air…**

**Kylo: and took a picture just for me…**

**Kylo: …I know you want it filled to the brim with my hot, sticky cum**

**Kylo: I cannot wait**

**Kylo: to put my fucking hands on you.**

A lurch of fear and desire mingles in my belly nearly making me gasp out loud as I re-read his words.

I’m not afraid he’s actually _here_ …that would be impossible. But maybe I’ve been pushing him a tad too hard and he sounds kinda fucking scary.

Plus, that last message comes across as so confident... Like it’s only a matter of time before he _sees_ me. Not a chance. Maybe this guy is a bit psycho and I should cool things down for a while. 

I turn off my phone entirely and try to fall back asleep.

 

The next day dawns bright and clear and I am eager to get to the town’s Oktoberfest, so I can scope out a potential spot to hook up with Ben. It’s a half-mile walk from the hostel to the festival grounds, and I enjoy the brisk morning air and the sunlight filtering through the brightly-colored leaves.

It’s pretty here. Even the hostel was pretty nice – the bathrooms were fairly clean, and I was able to brush my teeth and throw on some mascara before I left.

Ben’s seen my profile picture, and he insists I’m a natural beauty whether I’m wearing makeup or not. I don’t know if that is really true, but he swears external, material shit doesn’t matter to him, so I refuse to feel self-conscious that I’m wearing threadbare jeans and a thin t-shirt under my university hoodie.

It’s not like I can’t just turn around and leave if we don’t like each other. Right?

I turn on my phone to show my e-ticket at the gate, notice a dozen or so messages from Kylo, and decide to read them later.

If Ben isn’t everything I’ve been expecting, I will need something to ease my disappointment. And Kylo never disappoints.

The woman checking my ticket hands me three wooden tokens, which can be exchanged for beers at the beer garden.

I’m super-early, but I don’t have anything else to do. I walk past a tent filled with kegs and people dressed in lederhosen. I hand someone a token and she pours me a plastic cup full of nutty brown beer. She tries to tell me about it, but I smile and turn away.

I just want the beer. I don’t care about the hops and the brewing process and the other bullshit. I am here for one thing and one thing only.

Vague folk music begins streaming across the festival grounds. I am definitely feeling anticipation.

I wonder what Ben is like in real life.

I turn off my phone to save the battery, since I’m not sure when I’ll get to charge it again, and resist the urge to peek at Kylo’s texts. He’ll be furious with me for not replying to him.

Good. Let him stew in his sick, perverted juices for a while...

I heft my backpack over my shoulder and head to the northwest corner of the beer garden, where Ben agreed to meet me.

People are already milling about, even though the festival just opened five minutes ago.

A tingle brushes down my spine as I spot a familiar set of shoulders at a table ten feet away.

Raven hair, thick and slightly curling. Shoulders a mile wide. Heavily muscled arms under a gray Henley. He looks just like his picture…and even seated I can tell he is tall. 6’3, like his profile says. 

Oh, yum.

I’m nervous, but I approach without hesitation. He’s on the phone. His voice is gorgeous and deep. Sexy.

Yes. This is him.

His hands…look familiar somehow, and I wonder why.

But my attention is fully arrested as we make eye contact.

His profile picture has not done any justice whatsoever to those amber eyes of his. The sunlight hits them just right as he squints up at me from his seat.

A soft smile curves over those luscious lips of his and my belly pools with liquid heat.

He says my name.

I plop down into the seat across from him, too stunned to notice he’s getting off the phone.

“Much better than I was expecting…See you later…”

It’s none of my business who he is talking to, and since he hangs up right away, I don't care. The evaluative way his eyes flicker over me leaves no doubt about his intentions.

He licks his lips as he sets his phone quite deliberately on the table in front of him.

I have to bite my own lips to hold back a moan. His mouth looks fucking _delicious_.

“Aren't you a pretty thing?” he murmurs. He doesn’t introduce himself. He seems to expect that I know exactly who he is, and is assured I am who I say I am.

We’ve been talking for weeks online, so we’ve known each other for a little while. Technically.

I am tongue-tied. Frozen in place by the assessing gleam in his eyes.

“You ever do anything like this before, sweetheart?” he asks quietly. His voice strokes over me like warm velvet and I feel myself getting wet.

I shake my head, taking in his overpowering presence eagerly. There is something compelling about him. Hypnotic.

I sip my beer and try to calm the fuck down. But, damn. I’m horny.

Kylo’s words stutter against the back of my mind. _I cannot wait to put my fucking hands on you._

He watches me, and I feel like my every move is being catalogued and saved so he can review it later.

“Um. So…?” I try to ask how this works, but he stands up and grabs my hand.

He’s so tall. Oh, wow. He’s massive…

I’m not tiny, but standing next to him, I feel pretty small. This guy could break me in half if he wanted to.

“Come on,” he grunts, snatching his phone off the table and towing me along in the wake of his long-legged strides. “I’m already hard. And you look _way_ too eager for it…”

I _am_ eager for it.

He drags me to a line of plastic, blue portable toilets - Sanicans, I think they are called? - at the edge of the festival grounds. Nobody’s around, but as festival-goers start drinking beer, they will be soon enough.

I wonder vaguely if anyone is watching. Because if they are, they are going to see this very large man practically hauling me to the Sanican at the end of the row and step inside before pulling me in after him.

A little chart on the wall over the tiny urinal says the thing was just inspected and cleaned twenty minutes ago.

It smells acrid, like antiseptic and bleach.

The lid over the toilet is down. There is a tiny little urinal cake stuck to the side of the plastic urinal in the wall. Thankfully it looks dry.

I am mildly grossed out but not enough to insist on doing this somewhere else.

Because Ben is yanking his shirt from his jeans and already halfway unbuckled, crammed against the locked door, with me smooshed in there next to him.

He roughly maneuvers me around and braces my hands on the plastic wall over the toilet.

“A filthy girl like you deserves to get fucked in a filthy place like this, don’t you think?” he growls hotly against my neck.

There is no room to move and I feel him sweep his foot between mine, pushing them apart so my legs are slightly spread.

“What?” I gasp. Since when have I ever been filthy with _Ben?_

I mean…maybe a little filthy.

He doesn’t answer, exactly. I mean he kind of does, if unbuttoning my jeans and ripping them down my legs counts as an answer. How he is managing to move at all in this tiny space is a miracle I will have to think about later.

I’m forced to lean over a bit, braced against the wall.

I’m not wearing underwear.

He notices and grunts as he sweeps a hand the size of a fucking dinner plate around my naked hip, groping between my legs without prelude.

I’m already wet and I groan as his middle finger spears into me.

“What kind of a dirty little whore lets herself get fucked in a fucking public toilet?” He growls and thrusts his finger in me again. I cry out at the pleasure of it and he yanks my hair back. Hard.

“Shut the fuck up, Rey. Someone’s going to hear us.”

My mind tries to process the sensation of his huge warm body hovering behind mine, his hand dragging over my clit and swiping into my pussy…this is just so…so _not_ what I expected from Ben.

He sounds so…aggressive…

He rubs my clit and another moan escapes unbidden from my lips.

The hand pulling my hair back lets go and wraps over my jaw before clamping down over my mouth.

“Fuck. I said shut up. Am I going to have to fucking gag you? Is that what you want?”

Maybe. That sounds kind of interesting, actually.

His hand moves away from between my legs and I feel him fumbling behind me. I feel a warm hardness and push my hips against it, all too eager to get that cock inside me.

“Oh, you want this, do you?” he taunts, stroking the head of his erection down the crack of my ass before teasing it against the lips of my pussy.

I nod in agreement and moan into his hand.

I might be drooling a little.

It’s been a while since I’ve gotten laid.

“Stick your ass out for me, baby. Show me what you’ve got…”

Okay. So Ben has never called me baby before…but what the hell. It's sexy. It reminds me of...

I want his cock, so I lift my hips as best as I can, leaning a bit so my forearms are holding me up against the wall over the toilet. I'm trying not to touch anything.

“Already dripping wet for it, aren’t you?”

 _This is so fucking disgusting_ , I think to myself, right before I feel Ben’s dick slide between my legs.

_Ohhhhh. Fuck. Never mind. This is amazing._

The head of him is thick and hot and the stretch is almost too much, pushing into me like that.

I groan into his hand and he sinks home, all the way.

I can’t help but clench around him as he pulls out for another stroke.

“Fuuuuuccck,” he hisses behind me. “Oh, fuck, baby, this is one sweet little cunt…”

He rams into me with a wet slap. His hips are flush against my butt this time and I almost choke on how good it feels.

“You like that, don’t you?” he moans. “Mmmmm…fuck…”

I keep my hips cocked up for him and try to stay braced in position, so he can fuck into me as hard as he wants.

His low-voiced murmurs echo through the plastic shell of the Sanican. It sends tingles down my spine straight into my womb. I whine, wordlessly begging for more.

I am positive anyone within a twenty-foot radius can hear us. I literally do not fucking care.

His hand moves away from my mouth and pushes under my t-shirt to squeeze my breasts, one after the other.

“Hot damn, your nipples are so fucking hard, baby…”

Speaking of hard. Can we just talk about his dick for a minute?

Because, shit, I have never felt anything – anything – quite like this before…the only guy I’ve even _seen_ this well-hung is Kylo…actually, between Ben and Kylo it might be a bit of a tie…

But I’ve never fucked Kylo before.

And Ben. He is fucking pummeling me now, and I can feel the tension moving up and down my legs, swirling through my thighs and belly, and I know I’m close…

I start making little noises, and I can’t help it, okay?

Ben tells me to shut the fuck up again and runs a blunt finger over my clit.

I try to be quiet, but the feeling of his sweaty hips bumping against my butt and his balls slapping against me and his glorious, huge fucking dick pounding into me…not to mention the noises he is making, these harsh, gravelly beastlike grunts and hums…those sexy sounds are vibrating right into me and I want _more_ …

I can feel myself clenching around him, gripping at him, chasing what might be the best orgasm I’ll ever have in my life.

“Yes!” I pant, not giving a shit how loud it is because this is what I need right now, to feel his hot, hard length hitting as deep as it can go, driving into me with the sure force of a fucking jackhammer.

I can feel myself starting to let go, spasming wildly around him, drenching his cock with my juices as he mutters, “Oh yeah, oh yeah, fuck yeah, baby…come all over this cock…” He doesn’t stop rubbing at my clit until I’m completely done, then he pulls out and shoves his fingers into me, scooping out the sticky-slippery evidence of my orgasm, gathering it on his fingers, as much as he can get.

He smears his fingers up the crease of my ass and works one inside. I’m surprised at how good it feels, but I briefly remember Kylo telling me that hole is _his_ and I shouldn’t…

“I’m gonna come in your ass, now, Rey, just like I told you I would…” My brain tries to register when Ben ever said _that_ …but it my mind isn’t functioning all that well, as I feel him work a second finger inside and my body tenses at the intrusion.

“Relax, baby. You’re nice and wet…you got my dick all slicked up just now…”

He’s pushing into me and groaning and babbling nonsense words like “so good, so fucking tight, just like I fucking knew it would be” and sliding in so slowly, but so _inevitably_ and I’m trying to relax, but Kylo is going to be _fucking pissed_  about this, so I’ll just have to never tell him…

Ben slides out again and reaches around to push his fingers into me, stroking my clit with his thumb while he fucks my ass. His other hand grips my hip so hard I know I’m going to have marks there. I feel his hot breath on the back of my neck and teeth scraping at my skin.

Shit. This is…incredible. I feel another orgasm building and he chuckles roughly.

“Oh, you little slut…I knew you’d like it in the ass…”

“What the hell did you just call me?” I snarl over my shoulder.

“Shut up. You like it and you know it,” he grunts, slapping me hard on the butt and moaning as the shock of pain forces me to clench on him.

I do like it. I fucking _love_ it.

So I tell him to do it again.

He does. He does it until my eyes roll back into my head and I'm squirming and meeting his thrusts like the eager little slut he said I am.

I’m so full of him and his dick and his fingers and he's thrusting and pushing and stretching me. My next orgasm hits so unexpectedly all I can do is shudder and whimper as he lets out a strangled groan and empties himself into me in rough spurts, his huge body quaking over mine, out of control as he gives me a few final pumps.

My legs are trembling now, and I lean on my arms to catch my breath. Dammit. That was un-fucking-believable…

But, I'm coming down from the high of pleasure, and _shit_... Realization hits me.

Frantic, I try to shuffle into a different position, but Ben’s arms are gripping me like bands of steel and I can’t move. I feel him slide out of me, a hot sticky mess trickling down my thighs.

I turn my head to glare over my shoulder and demand he let me up, but my words catch in my throat.

Familiar. This body looks very familiar.

It takes a minute for everything to click into place.

Kylo’s body. And the face.

The face belongs to Ben.

He’s smirking at me like the devil himself as he adjusts his jeans and tucks his shirt in.

“I told you I couldn’t wait to get my hands on you, baby,” he says arrogantly before pulling me up and kissing the breath out of me. “Now let’s get out of here before we get Hepatitis or something.”

Exasperated, I let out the breath I’ve been holding in one long huff.

“Okay, fine. But am I supposed to call you Ben? Or Kylo?”

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know...a Sanican is a Port-a-Potty. 
> 
> Thankfully the one in this fic is immaculately clean. 
> 
> Promise. 
> 
> @Audrey4Ever - thank you for reminding me who I truly am. XOXO!


End file.
